Childhood Memories
by TheMuffinShinigami
Summary: John Smith and Melody Pond are both child patients at a mental facility. The two play together everyday and form an unbreakable bond inside the blue box that's bigger on the inside. AU My first story so please be gentle
1. Chapter 1: Wonderful Meeting

Childhood Memories

Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters that appear in this story. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Wonderful Meeting

He walked into the big room to see a little girl sitting on the floor with a pad of paper and a pencil. The girl was around his age, maybe even younger, the boy suspected. She turned around slowly and her dirty blonde ringlets bounced like a halo around her head. The girl looked up and stared at him with her innocent blue eyes.

"Are you another Doctor?" she asked, her voice trembling.

The small boy didn't know how to answer. The girl was obviously scared, and whenever he was scared the Doctors made him better.

"Yes," he answered confidently, "I am a Doctor, but not that kind of Doctor. My name is-" but he was cut off when the girl launched herself across the room nearly tackling him, her hand covering his mouth.

"No, you mustn't tell me! The whole universe could be destroyed!" She shouted taking her hand away from his mouth.

'Oh, the whole universe', he thought 'that's really bad.'

"Well then, I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor." He said sitting up "What's your name?"

"I really don't know anymore. My mum and dad call me by it, but I never really hear it. All I've got is this." She pulled a small blanket from under her notebook. 'The Doctor' looked at the writing in the corner, but it was in a different language. Luckily it was one he recognized.

"I can't read it." The girl said looking down.

"It says ummm... River Song, if I'm reading it correctly." the Doctor smiled softly. His smile only grew when he saw the toothy grin appear on her face.

"River Song..." she said in awe, "I like that!"

The Doctor giggled at her amusement at her own name.

Then just as the Doctor was opening his mouth to complement River on her hypnotizing hair, "John, it's time to go. Say good bye to Melody." called his nurse Clara, but neither of the children turned. The name she had called was unfamiliar to River and the Doctor.

Clara just smiled and walked over to the two and pulled the Doctor from his spot next to River. "John, you can play with Melody tomorrow, now say good bye."

The boy turned around and with a bow, bid River Song farewell. Clara sighed thinking she had to deal with another of John's multiple personalities when the girl said "Good bye Doctor." But then she noticed that he was still himself, well still in his more prominent personality called 11.

Clara was a bit confused, but payed no attention to it, she just returned 'The Doctor' to his room, helped him get ready for bed, and turned the lights off. She had no idea of the special bond the two children had made.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Doctor

Childhood Memories

Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters that appear in this story. Thank you.

Chapter 2: Enter the Doctor

"Rise and shine Doctor, you've got lots of patients to attend to." Clara called waking the young boy from his sleep.

"Yes I'm the Doctor, but not that kind of Doctor." He moaned pulling the sheets over his head.

"Well then, what kind of Doctor are you?" Clara questioned coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"The cool kind." The Doctor replied peeking over the covers.

"If you get up you can spend the day with Miss Melody again." At this the Doctor jumped out of bed instantly awake.

Clara and the Doctor navigated themselves through the seemingly endless halls of The Sisters of the Infinite Schism Mental Facility until they ended up in the play room in which the Doctor met the wonderful River Song.

River Song. He was up all night thinking about her. From her never ending hair to her sparkling blue eyes, then back to her hair because it was just so entrancing. River Song, he had only met her yesterday, but she was all he could think about.

The Doctor once again entered the spacious room, but this time he did not see her hunched over the pad of paper. He saw her facing away from him rummaging through a play wardrobe.

When the door clicked shut with Clara on the other side, River turned around with a big toothy grin on her face and said the fateful words. The two words that the Doctor would look forward to hearing everyday after.

"Hello sweetie."

The Doctor gulped as River sprang wrapping him in a tight embrace. His arms flailed, not knowing where to put them. When River released him she pulled him toward the wardrobe with a malicious grin. The Doctor glanced at River's papers and saw a drawing of him. Well he thought it was him, but he would never wear something so goofy looking as a bow tie as the man on the paper did.

River pushed the Doctor into the wardrobe, shoved a pile of clothes in his arms and closed the doors. "River, what are you doing? Let me out!" He pounded on the doors. He heard River shushing him so he remained quiet.

"If you're gonna be my Doctor, you'll have to look like my Doctor. She replied.

Her Doctor? What did she mean? Then the Doctor looked at the clothes in his hands and... Oh no. On top of the pile was a burgundy bow tie.

Minuets later the Doctor burst from the closet, doing what was to become his signature spin, faced River Song and said, "How do I look?"

"Fantastic. But it would look better if you tied your tie." She said walking closer to him and proceeded to tie a perfect bow tie. It doesn't look half bad, he thought looking at himself in the mirror making poses. Maybe next time he'd ask for a hat. Yes at hat, a fez. Fezzes are cool.

Behind him River laughed at his vanity. Straitening his bow tie the Doctor turned around and asked "So Miss Song, what shall we be doing today?"

"First you need to read this." She replied thrusting papers in his hands. "Then we can begin our adventure." The Doctor looked at the title of the first paper, Weeping Angels.

"Why aren't there any pictures?" He asked almost half way through the stack. River Song was a brilliant artiest so it was weird she didn't include a doodle of her creation.

"An image of an angel becomes an angel itself." She replied knowingly.

"Alright, I've read it all. So what is our adventure?" The Doctor asked

"It starts like this!" River yelled while jumping off a box of toys landing completely on the Doctor. "River?!" She had knocked the breath out of him. Climbing off him she whirled around pointing at a picture she said "Follow that ship!"

The Doctor got up off the floor and looked where River was pointing. There on the wall was a hand drawn picture of a space ship and on the hull of the ship was the name 'Byzantium'.

The Doctor then noticed the stuffed animals all around the room stacked on furniture and laid on the ground. River poked him and he turned to face her.

"Shhhh. We're in an Aplan maze of the dead." She whispered.

"What's a 'maze of the dead'?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds, it's just a maze with dead people buried in the walls." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Ok it's pretty bad."

River and the Doctor made their was through the maze only to realize all the stuffed animals were Weeping Angels. They ran through the hull of the crashed ship running from the angels, Angel Bob, and the end of the universe.

By the end of the make believe adventure the Doctor learned that River Song was in prison for murder from Octavian. He was a brave purple monkey. And that the cracks in the universe wouldn't close until he was on the other side.

River was standing on a blanket they used for the beach, River was pretending to be handcuffed and the Doctor, playing along asked, "Octavian said you killed a man."

"Yes, I did."

"A good man."

"The best man I've ever known." All the joy drained from her face, but then she smiled again.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"When the Pandorica opens."

Laughing the Doctor leaned in and whispered "That's a fairy tail."

Now both of them were laughing, the Doctor stepped back and looked River Song directly in the eyes.

"Can I trust you River Song?" He asked in all honesty.

"If you like, but where's the fun in that."

The two children lay on the floor exhausted from their intense make believe. They were laughing when behind them the door opened and Clara came in to collect the Doctor for the night. River gave him a quick hug then rolled over to her paper and pens and started to imagine their next adventure with the blue box that's bigger on the inside.

-  
Author's Note- Putting this up early because of the Christmas special. Matt Smith was my first Doctor and I will miss him greatly. Now I shall go cry myself to sleep while eating fish fingers and custard.


End file.
